A Matter of Time
by LegendofRemnent420
Summary: Following the death of Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune has become utterly consumed by his grief and sorrow in an alternate timeline. In an attempt to rid himself of the guilt he feels he volunteers for a top secret Atlesian experiment. However the results may definitely not be to his liking.
1. Chapter 1: Your Worst Enemy, is Yourself

It was a month following the demise of Pyrrha. Jaune Arc, now a depressed, empty shell of his former self is on a flight en route to Atlas. He is staring at a picture of Team JNPR on his left hand, focusing mainly on Pyrrha. His Scroll rings in his right pant pocket, Nora's name is visible.

"Hello"

"Jaune, well it's about time you answered, you haven't for 3 weeks now." Nora said

"Yeah I'm sorry, I'm just going to Atlas for a little bit." Jaune said

"Why?" Said Ren's voice

"I can't tell you right now."

"If this is about Pyrrha she's gone, your just going to have to accept that." Nora said

"I won't accept anything until this is done. I'll be back soon I promise." Jaune said, abruptly hanging up.

When the Sun sits, Jaune sees a vision in the sky resembling Pyrrha, he looks in closer, confused by the sight. He rubs his eyes and upon opening his eyes the girl is gone.

"Damn i am really losing it."

* * *

2 days later and the aircraft has finally arrived to Atlas. The flying city and its captivating appearance utterly astonish Jaune. As the ship lands in the Airport he notices two men in white suits and ties standing by the ramp. One is tanned skinned and wearing black sunglasses while the second pale skinned man is wearing a black fedora. They walk up to him, revealing themselves as Atlas Operatives.

"Are you Mr Arc?"

"Yes i am." Jaune said

"You're the one who volunteered for the experiment, perfect. Follow us." Said the man in the Fedora.

"So what's your names?" Jaune said

"That's confidential information" Replied the man in Sunglasses

"Ok, definitely not social experts I see." Jaune said as they enter a black, Sedan like Vehicle.

It was a 2 hour drive until they finally arrive at an Atlesian laboratory. Jaune stretches as he exits the car. He adjusts his shield while walking inside.

A cylindrical elevator then comes into Jaune's view.

"After you" Said the first man

When they exit the elevator Jaune is met by Doctor Pietro Polendina in an advanced Wheelchair, its wheels possessing green light streaks.

"Why hello there Mr Arc, i am Dr. Polendina. I'm sorry for your loss." Pietro said, offering his hand.

"Thanks, it's an honor to meet you." Jaune said, shaking his hand

"So your here for the Negative Aura experiment i take it?"

"Yes sir, this guilt im feeling, the pain and rage, I can't stop feeling it. No matter what I try it's still there." Jaune said

"Well my friend we'll see what the best technology in Atlas can do for you. Follow me." Pietro said

* * *

They then walk into a hallway, leading to a large piece of experimental Atlesian technology similar to the one Pyrrha was in. It has two pods on its right and left sides.

"Whoa, what is this thing?" Jaune asked

"So far a prototype, I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but if I'm right this machine should be able to siphon out the negative energy from your Aura." Pietro said

"How does that work?" Jaune said

"I'm not too certain actually." Pietro said

"Oh wonderful" Jaune remarked

The Pod on the left side of the machine opens. Jaune removes Crocea Mors and his shield before stepping in. The glass dome closes as he lies down. A cold feeling briefly passes him.

"You ready?" Pietro said

"I've never been more ready for anything." Jaune said

"Very well."

Pietro than wheels himself over to a control panel. He pulls a couple levers before pressing a white button.

Jaune's pod raises up. His body begins glowing a bright yellow, and his eyelids begin fluttering. The orange glow travels along the pipes connecting the two pods, first up to the ceiling, then back down to Jaune's pod as he begins screaming out in agony.

Unexpectedly, a humanoid figure, purple in color manifests itself in the second pod. Pietro looks on, baffled at the bizarre sight.

"What on earth!" Pietro said

The pod then explodes, sending glass in every direction, as well as in Pietro's lower body, severely injuring him. The humanoid creature then stumbles out of the pod, Jaune breaks out of his seconds after.

"Dr. Polendina!" Jaune yelled

Upon further inspection, the humanoid has the appearance of a tall, very muscular man in his early 30's with medium-sized black hair that covers his right eye. Otherwise he is completely identical to Jaune.

Pietro tries to crawl away, however the evil Jaune lifts him by the neck, he glares at the scientist before tossing him against the wall with enough force to possibly break his spine.

Jaune grabs Crocea Mors, charging at his evil self. The latter swiftly grabs the blade of his sword, disarming him as he performs a swift kick against his feet, making him fall on his back. Evil Jaune takes a moment to examine Crocea Mors before slowly walking towards Pietro, the blade dragging against the ground.

"My god" Pitro exclaimed

He then plunges the sword into Pitro's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. Evil Jaune lets out a mad cackle as he stabs him several more times in the chest and shoulders, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"NO!" Jaune screamed

He then swings the sword downward at the scientist's neck, decapitating him, blood begins to pool on the ground. The blood covered Evil Jaune turns around to look at his original self pressed against the wall in terror, his pointed teeth are revealed as a psychotic grin forms around his face. Jaune could only brace for what came next.


	2. Chapter 2: Dimensions

**Location: Vacuo**

**7 Years Later**

* * *

Ruby Rose, now 24 is currently engaged in a battle with Jaune Dark for the stolen Staff of Creation.

She is now almost a spitting image of her mother, minus her longer hair. She has also grown quite taller as well.

Her attire consists of black, skin-tight pants, black boots, a red belt with pouches for Crescent Rose ammunition, two silver rings on her left hand, a white, hooded cloak like Summer's, and a black shirt that covers only her chest and breasts, exposing her entire midriff.

Jaune Dark's new outfit consists of a sleeveless black tank top, black and grey camouflage pants, black boots with purple soles, and a pure black chest plate covering his upper abdomen trimmed with purple lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with purple-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, as well as a grey pouch on his left side that contains ammunition for an unknown weapon.

Aside from the red sash around his waist, he is almost unrecognizable from his younger self.

Jaune Dark engages her with a variety of slash attacks with Crocea Mors MKII, which now has a slightly curved blade. They both strike each other at nigh unbelievable speeds. Before he can deliver a crippling strike to Ruby, she plunges Crescent Rose through his armor and into his stomach. Instead of reacting in shock from the injury, Jaune Dark lets out a small chuckle as black blood leaks from the wound.

"Nice shot"

Jaune Dark begins to stumble about after having been seemingly defeated. The Staff of Creation remains clenched in his right hand.

"Face it Dark, you've lost, now hand over the staff," Ruby demanded.

"You think so? What a fool. This battle was over before it even started."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ruby said

"Why not I just show you?"

With a gesture of the staff, he conjures a blue-colored portal next to his right side, giving a view of the Land of Darkness, the Dark God's home.

"No!"

"After all these years of your futile attempts to beat me, you thought this would be the day? I honestly thought killing all your friends would've made you wiser. How pathetic."

Ruby tries to jolt herself towards him with her Semblance, however, the portal closes before she can reach it.

Jaune Dark falls about 30 feet from the Portal, it too instantly closes as he lands. As he gets up he looks at the pools of annihilation as well as Salem's destroyed castle.

"Yes, I finally made it, the birthplace of the Grimm." Jaune Dark said, walking towards an annihilation pool. Several Creeps spawn from the pool, growling when they see him.

With several strokes of his blade, the Grimm are effortlessly sliced in two. Jaune Dark looks into the pool, preparing to jump into it. He dives in headfirst. His body twists and contorts in the liquid, his arms and legs moving about in physiologically impossible directions.

Jaune Dark, covered in Grimm liquid crawls out of the pool, his skin deathly white. He opens his eyes, his irises now yellow with black sclerae.

"Whoa, what do ya know, it worked." Jaune Dark said, admiring himself in his blade's reflection.

He then creates another portal, purple in color leading into the main timeline Haven.

"Now it's time to ensure no one can stop my past, one at a time until it is done."

Jaune Dark throws the Staff on the ground before walking into the Portal.

* * *

The dinner table is abuzz as the currently present members of Team RWBY and the remaining members of Team JNPR all talk over each other indistinctly. The mood is quite cheery, with the children all smiling and laughing.

"How do you lose your map at a time like that?" Yang laughed

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since."

Yang, Weiss, and Ruby laugh, while Jaune smiles and giggles sheepishly.

"Hey, but you made up for it, Mister Muscles! You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head-on!"

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down." Jaune said

"Uh, me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!"

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily."

"No, no! Out of control as in "awesome"!"

"Oooohhh. Thank you."

Everyone at the table bursts into laughter.

Jaune Dark manifests in the Patio outside of the house. He stretches as he gets used to his new surroundings.

"Mistral, it's so weird seeing it without all the rubble and death."

He quietly creeps up to the window, looking in to see the former heroes of his time alive and well.

"Would you look at these little blasts from the past, all still in one piece. But not for long." Jaune Dark said, walking away from the window.

* * *

Later on in the night, Jaune begins to hear ruffling noises coming from outside. Ren and Nora are awoken as well.

"What the hell is that?" Nora said.

"A Wolf maybe?" Ren suggested, looking at Jaune

"I doubt one would be up here, but I'm going to check it out just in case," Jaune said

"Alone?" Nora said

"It'll be fine, I'm coming right back."

He grabs his sword and shield before walking out the door. The outside breeze travels into his armor as he investigates the Patio. The rustling in a nearby bush catches Jaune's attention. He raises his sword as he cautiously walks to the bush. He pulls it only to see a Raccoon. It looks at Jaune, Walnuts clenched in its paws.

"Whoa, you scared me little buddy," Jaune said

As he turns around he bumps into Jaune Dark right in front of him, causing him to fall down.

"What the, what are you?" Jaune said, crawling backward, taken aback by his frightening appearance

"I'm you, or at least I was." Jaune Dark said, leering at him.

"No, no way"

Jaune gets up, immediately clashing blades with his older self. Jaune Dark attempts to slash at his head, Jaune ducks out of the way in time. Jaune performs an overhead slash at him to which he responds by quickly rolling away to the left. The two continue to strike each other intensely. Jaune swipes at him with Crocea Mors repeatedly, Jaune Dark dodges each one as he hits Jaune in the face with the hilt of his weapon, knocking him back.

"What do you want?" Jaune said, keeping a firm face as he gets up.

"What I want I already have, but I want to assure i will keep it. I'm going to make sure you turn out like me, no matter what it takes."

"Well you'll have to try forever, I'll never turn into you, never!" Jaune yelled

"Oh please, you already have turned into me and don't even know it. Just one little nudge can drive anyone crazy. Trust me it's only a matter of time "

"Well not me, not ever." Jaune said

"We'll see about that" Jaune Dark said, lunging at him

* * *

As they continue exchanging blows, Ruby and the others burst out of the front door, weapons in hand. Jaune Dark stops the fight, turning his attention to the others.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yang said

"Oh yes, Yang Xiao Long, you know in my weaker moments I missed your scathing sense of humor." Jaune Dark said, Yang forming a confused look on her face.

"Apparently he says he's my future self." Jaune said

"Future self?" Qrow said

"And the drunkard is here as well, how delightful." Jaune Dark said

He then steps back, sheathing Crocea Mors MKII.

"We'll meet again soon enough"

Jaune Dark lets out a menacing, sadistic laugh as a black smoke envelops him. He is completely gone after it clears.

"So, that was confusing" Nora said, looking at a baffled Jaune.


	3. Chapter 3: Atlas Falls

"So would anyone want to explain who that creepy emo guy was?" Nora said

"He must've been a creation of Salem, she's most likely messing with us," Ozpin replied

"But it doesn't make sense, he said he was me from the future, and he said something about making sure I turned out, like him." Jaune said

"That would be a cold day in hell." Ruby said

"Damn right, you won't ever turn out like him kid, I'm sure of it," Qrow said

"Thanks guys," Jaune said, giving off a reassured smile.

"So what do we do if he decides to come back?" Yang said

Ozpin displays a brief pause before answering.

"Whoever this Evil Jaune is we'll have to fight him off again if he decides to come back. He's not our main priority right now. Our mission comes first." Ozpin said

"He's right, Jaune Dark will have to wait," Ruby said

"Jaune Dark?" Ren said

"What else are we gonna call him?" Ruby said

"Good point," Jaune said

In a nearby forest, Jaune Dark has just finished making a tent out of various Tree bark and leaves. A recently killed rabbit is currently being skinned and gutted on a log.

"Looks like my past self is stronger than I thought, although still a bit rusty around the edges."

Jaune Dark cooks the rabbit meat on a frying pan stolen from a nearby residence. The sizzling of the cooking meat helps him calm.

"Ensuring my past may actually be difficult, I just need to get those meddling pests out of my way, but in the meantime ill have to keep tabs on them until I can strike."

Jaune Dark continues looking at his cooking meal.

"Ah I digress, I'm talking to damn rabbit meat."

* * *

**Location: Argus, Mistral**

On the airship, Weiss sits in the passenger seat. She looks down at her scroll and notices her friends' signals slowly going out of range. Upon seeing this, Weiss makes her move. She gets up and heads toward the cockpit.

"Miss Schnee! For your own safety, we must request."

"What?!" The first guard yelled as Weiss can be heard activating a glyph.

"Traitor!" Yelled the first guard

Grunts from the guards are heard. The airship is seen flying by as the two guards are tied together by a black Schnee glyph as a parachute slows their descent.

"This parachute won't excuse you of your treachery!"

The glyph deactivates, causing one of the guards to hang onto the other guard for dear life.

Back at the base, Cordovin watches her men working the terminals. A beep is heard.

"Ma'am, we've got something on radar."

"And who would be foolish enough to enter our airspace unannounced?" Cordovin demanded

"Apparently us, ma'am."

Back on the airship with Weiss and Maria

"Manta 5-1, this is Argus Base. We see you circled back. What's your status, over?"

"Why can they see us?" Weiss said

"Somebody dropped the ball. Don't worry, I've worked with Atlas forces before. I know their jargon." Maria said, picking up the radio.

"Argus Base, this is Manta 5-1. Feel free to gaff off. Thought we were going to scrub due to FOD, but we're back up and green across the board, over."

"Manta 5-1, return to base immediately, or you will be treated as hostile, over."

"I thought you said you knew their jargon!" Weiss said

"Jargon was fine, but our pilots aren't elderly women." Said a Terminal Soldier

"Huh, well they got me there! Ooh, my mind really is going! Why would you kids let me fly this thing?"

"Calavera! You and those insolent children are up to something, aren't you?!" Cordovin yelled

The group looks over to the Argus base. Suddenly, the mountain at the base retracts, revealing a colossal mech that overlooks the city of Argus.

"Clearly the people have forgotten that they live in peace thanks to the awesome might of Atlas!" Cordovin said, oblivious to Jaune Dark manifesting inside from a cloud of black smoke.

He quickly hits her off of the seat, knocking her unconscious.

"Is Cordovin, piloting that?" Weiss said

* * *

"Not anymore," Said the voice of Jaune Dark.

The mech's arm cannon charges up, which lets out an electric burst that fires at the ship Weiss and Maria are piloting. The controls go critical as Maria's eyes spin.

"Are you okay?" Weiss said

"I am, but whoever that is, it's definitely not Cordo." Maria said

"So that's what that button does." Jaune Dark said

"No, it's him," Weiss said, forming a look of dread

Ruby and her group look over to see Weiss and Maria fly in, with Jaune Dark in the stolen mech following close behind.

"You really think you can flee from me, insects?"

"Hurry back Weiss. I need you on the ground if we're gonna take him down."

"You're joking, right? You want to fight him?!"

"We've fought giant monsters before. This is just one crazy lunatic, with one very big robot." Ruby said

"Do you actually believe you can stop my past?!"

Jaune Dark prepares to take down the airship with a missile that pops out from a slot on the arm cannon. The missile fires and tracks the airship, but suddenly, it explodes harmlessly just right behind it.

"What the?" Jaune Dark gasped

He turns to see Ruby with her Crescent Rose. She lowers her weapon and glares at him while the others get ready to fight.

"Damn you Little Rose, still just as much as a nuisance here I see."

Jaune Dark prepares to open fire on Ruby and the others. Weiss and Maria see him doing so in shock.

"Now it's time to do what I should've done 7 years ago." Jaune Dark said in a more frustrated tone.

"Dive!" Weiss said

She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets off from her seat while Maria dives for the landing. As Maria heads to the others, Weiss approaches the airship door with Myrtenaster in her hand. She jumps off and raises her weapon creating a rock wall and protecting the group from Jaune Dark's Ice Dust attack.

"We need to figure out how to stop Dark and protect the airship." Ruby said

"He's after me right?, so let's make him focus on me." Jaune said

"That's suicide" Nora said

"Look at that thing. It's not designed for small enemies. It's probably meant for giant Grimm that come in from deeper waters. We can turn our size into an advantage and trick him into giving us an opening. We just have to be smart." Jaune said

"Maria, can you keep the ship out of harm's way?" Ruby said

"They can take my driver's license, but I won't let them take this ship!"

"Very reassuring" Ren said

"I'll be more useful if I go with her. From up high, I can try to spot a weakness." Oscar said

"Well, he's not the only one who can grab a bird's eye view." Qrow said, smirking

"You said you needed me on the ground?" Weiss asked

"Not exactly." Ruby said, nervously smiling

As the team strategizes Jaune Dark keeps an eye on their location keenly.

"What are you maggots up to?"

Suddenly his eyes widen as the group splits into three: Jaune, Nora and Ren run down the left path along the cliff, Maria flies the airship to the right, and Ruby and Qrow fly straight up into the air using her Semblance and his corvid form, respectively. Ruby reforms from her Semblance and fires Crescent Rose, cracking the mech's windshield and causing him to growl. He then fires a volley of missiles at her.

"Let's go!" Ruby said

Weiss also slides off the frozen wave before using Myrtenaster to freeze small patches of ice for her and Ruby to leap on toward the mech. As Cordovin keeps her attention on them, her mech is suddenly struck by a volley of pink grenades.

"Hey freakface! Over here!" Nora said

"What's this?" Jaune Dark said, looking over to Jaune's group as they keep running.

"You wanna play Jauney boy? Lets fuckin play." Jaune Dark said

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, Ruby uses the opportunity to enter into the cannon. By the time he notices he is too late.

"NO!" Jaune Dark yelled

She fires and uses her Semblance to quickly get out of the arm cannon. Suddenly, the cannon explodes, covering it in ice and stone.

"This can't be possible!" Jaune Dark said, the mech kneeling down from the immense weight.

"Holy, shit" Qrow said, utterly astonished

"So the best combat technology Atlas has to offer fails to a couple of children?!"

Jaune Dark then notices Cordovin regaining consciousness. He gets up from the controls and closer towards the speaker.

"This isn't over you filth sucking rats, I will be back."

Dark then teleports away once again, leaving behind a black smoke.


	4. Chapter 4: Albtraum

**Note: This Chapter may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion advised**

* * *

**Jaune Dark's timeline**

* * *

At the Schnee Manor, Jaune Dark disguised as Jaune is looking for Weiss Schnee. He is dressed in a black suit and tie so as to not be noticed. He takes the time to admire the various art pieces and scenery across the Manor.

"So this is the high life huh?, I expected it to be a bit more colorful."

During what felt like an eternal walk, Dark accidentally bumps into Whitley Schnee who had happened to be walking.

"Oh my, are you alright Mr. Schnee?" Jaune Dark asked, feigning concern as he helps him up.

"I'm okay thank you, mishaps happen every time I suppose," Whitley said

"Yeah," Jaune Dark said

"Are you new, because it seems like I've seen you somewhere?" Whitley said, giving him a suspicious look.

"I just started a couple of weeks back, I'm uh James, James Arc."

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Arc" Whitley said as they shake hands.

"Likewise" Jaune Dark replied as the two go on their way.

"What a little buffoon." Jaune Dark thought

Eventually Jaune Dark makes it to a door that seems to lead to Weiss's bedroom.

* * *

He opens the door to see Weiss Schnee, holding Myrtenaster at the ready. She steps back, twirls, a stream of blue-white light coming from the tip of her sword. On the close of her twirl, Weiss hold it aloft before striking the tip to the floor. A Summoning glyph appears, the Arma Gigas' sword slowly but surely beginning to emerge. Weiss' eyes are shut as she concentrates, the power of her Summoning causing a small wind to blow the hair around her face. A voice interrupts.

"Hello, sister" Said Jaune Dark in the voice of Whitley.

"Leave" Weiss sighed, annoyed

"What a hurtful thing to say to your baby brother, Schnee Heiress." Jaune Dark said in his regular, masculine voice.

Weiss's eyes bulge in fear as she slowly turns around to see what appears to be Jaune Arc. However, she soon realizes that the person before her is not the dorky Jaune she known.

"Jaune?" Weiss said in a frightened tone

"Not quite"

Jaune Dark's disguise wears away, revealing his normal black hair and golden eyes. He unsheathes the stolen Crocea Mors as Weiss backs away, her weapon pointed at him.

"What did you do to the real Jaune?" Weiss demanded

"The pitiful Jaune you know is currently laying dead inside of an Atlesian lab not too far from here. And you'll be joining him soon enough." Jaune Dark said, a smirk forming across his face as he rubs his fingers in a gloating fashion.

"No, your lying, he can't be dead, there's no way." Weiss said, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune Dark said, breaking into laughter.

An angered Weiss jolts towards him with a Glyph. Dark quickly moves behind her, hitting her in the back with his blade, breaking half of her Aura.

Jaune Dark licks his lips in a seemingly lecherous way as Weiss gets up.

"If your here to kill me then I'm not going down without a fight."

"You intend to die on your feet huh? Who would I be to not oblige?" Jaune Dark said, charging at Weiss.

Weiss and Dark clash blades several times before she delivers multiple strikes at his torso, knocking him off his feet. However he performs a backflip midair as he lands on the ground.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do

you hear me?!" Weiss yelled as she advances towards him once more.

"Well you're certainly not going at it the right way."

Dark parries and redirects every one of Weiss's blows, exhausting her further. He completes by stroking Weiss several more times, depleting her Aura as he kicks her into a nearby shelf.

"I thought this fight would be more challenging. But I guess making you squirm was entertainment enough." Dark said, dragging the tip of Crocea Mors against the ground.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline Weiss uses all the strength she has left to plunge Myrtenaster into his chest. Jaune Dark screams in agony as he stumbles back, purple blood leaking onto the floor

"Entertaining enough for you?"

As Jaune Dark looks at his wound, he gives off a soft, calm chuckle as his purple Aura begins to glow, his wound now begins to heal itself, the blood disappearing as well.

"What, how?" Weiss said, stepping backward

"Oh this little trick?, just the Semblance I borrowed from old Jaune before he discovered it. Id like to call it, Aura Amp. It allows me to amplify my Aura, either for protection, or to heal myself. So in other words, you can't touch me."

Weiss stands frozen completely in fear, unable to move. Jaune Dark gives her a much more menacing, evil smile, his pointed teeth bared at her.

With a swift swing of his sword he decapitates the Schnee Heiress. Her body plummets down to the floor. Jaune Dark looks at her body for a brief moment, regretting that he didn't make her suffer enough.

"At least you died on your feet like I promised." Jaune Dark said, letting off a loud laugh.

The door is then forcefully opened by an angry Jacques Schnee.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Jacques demanded

His eyes then budge the widest they have in his life as he sees Weiss's headless body on the ground, Jaune Dark's back turned to him.

"What have you done to my daughter you son of a bitch?!" Jacques said

Jaune Dark gives no answer, besides an ever so insane smile spreading across his face.

"Answer me you bastard!" Jacques yelled, this time even louder.

Jaune Dark slowly turns around to face him, Crocea Mors covered in blood.

"How about you see for yourself?" Jaune Dark said, jumping into the air and lunging at Jacques with the blade.

* * *

**Location: Patch**

Yang Xiao Long lifts up her head, arms at the ready for a fight. Taiyang Xiao Long takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her robotic wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Yang uses the momentum to turn and come back at her father with a roundhouse kick. Taiyang bends backwards to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his daughter a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

Taiyang stands alone and moves forward, doing his own roundhouse kick. Yang joins both hands atop each other to block Tai's landing foot. With a loud cry, she pushes it up and back. Taiyang regains his footing in a flip while Yang waits for his landing. Using her robotic arm, she knocks him back with a single hit.

"Whoa, now that thing packs a punch," Taiyang said

"And that's only the beginning." Said a voice nearby.

"Who's there?" Taiyang asked

Zwei barks as they see Jaune Dark, disguised as Jaune once again, comes into view. He plants Crocea Mors into the ground, leaning on the handle

"What, Jaune what are you doing here?" Yang asked

Dark gives no answer as the disguise fades away, revealing his true appearance.

"Wait, your not Jaune." Yang said

"I was, but now I'm free" Jaune Dark said as Zwei begins to bark more.

"Whoever you are pal, you need to leave, now." Taiyang said, his fists clenched as Yang stands behind him.

"Im sorry, but i'm afraid I can't until you're both dead at my feet." Jaune Dark said

"Zwei get in the house quick, we'll take care of this." Yang ordered as Zwei quickly complies, entering a dog door.

Jaune Dark wastes no time in running towards Taiyang, the Huntsman quickly performs a quick role to left when Dark attempts an overhead slash. Taiyang utilizes several backflips and parries to avoid his sword. He strikes Dark several times in the face and chest, making him stumble. Jaune Dark then blocks several kicks from his opponent with Crocea Mors's blade.

Taiyang and Yang then attack Jaune Dark together in a synchronized fashion, actually forcing him to briefly go on the defensive.

The two stop to catch their breath while Dark stares them down, admiring his sword while they do so.

"Now this is fun, you two are a lot better than that weak Schnee Heiress I fought earlier." Jaune Dark said

The realization of his last words then hit Yang to her core.

"Schnee, Heiress, Weiss?" Yang said in a sorrowful tone. Taiyang gives his daughter a look of concern.

"Oh you didn't hear? Little Weiss is no longer with us sadly. Such, unfortunate news." Jaune Dark said as he gives off a sinister laugh that could probably be heard for miles.

Yang could barely contain her rage upon hearing the information. Her fists clenched harder than she ever has as her hair flickers a glowing yellow.

"You you, ruthless, heartless, MONSTER!" Yang yelled, seething in fury as tears stream down her face.

Jaune Dark gleefully smiles at her torment as Yang charges towards him, her right fist raised in the air.

"Yang no!" Taiyang yelled

Yang swings at him in a blitzkrieg of punches. Dark parries and evades each one, slyly smiling at her as he enjoys her futile efforts. He then gives her a hard strike with the hilt of Crocea Mors, knocking her down as well as depleting her Aura.

"Now it's time for you to lose all your limbs."

As Jaune Dark swings, Taiyang blocks the attack using his body, the slash cutting through his chest instead, instantly killing him. Yang looks on in shock and horror, too scared to even move

Dark then focuses his attention to Yang, sadistically smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ultimate Enemy

**Location: Atlas**

* * *

Ironwood is down inside the Vault to obtain the Staff of Creation. As he contemplates his decision, the sound of the elevator can be heard.

"Why hello Ironwood, it's been so long since we last met." Said the voice of Jaune Dark as he descends down the elevator.

Ironwood turns around to greet this mysterious visitor, he keeps his functioning hand clenched on Due Process as Dark steps out.

"And just who are you?" Ironwood asked, not intimidated by his Grimmlike appearance.

"You may have known me as Jaune Arc, but I am a being all my own. You may call me, Jaune Dark."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put you down where you stand?" Ironwood said, drawing Due Process.

"And give me a reason why I should believe you have a chance against me. You only have one arm to use." Jaune Dark replied, drawing Crocea Mors MKII.

"Even with no limbs I'll still fight." Ironwood said

"Oh blah blah, i've already heard all the lame hero monologues in my time one too many. Now give me the Staff, now." Jaune Dark said, losing his patience.

"That's not going to happen." Ironwood said

Jaune Dark then rushes at Ironwood, almost striking him, he narrowly misses as he barely moves away in time. Ironwood fires several shots at Dark who blocks them with his blade. Ironwood gives him several kicks, including a crescent kick to his chin, his purple Aura flickering as he stumbles back.

"All this law and order and you think it'll save you?" Jaune Dark said

Ironwood doesn't reply as he fires his last 3 shots at Dark, who just simply dashes sideways. He slashes at him with his blade.

"I am order!" Ironwood shouted, blocking Jaune Dark's attack

"You are nothing," Jaune Dark said, inching closer

Dark then slashes Ironwood in the shoulder, cutting it open, he screams in pain as they continue to clash.

"You thought you could carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. But now you can't even save yourself let alone an entire Kingdom." Jaune Dark said, letting off a laugh

"I don't have to explain myself to you, or to anyone. All I've ever done was for the greater good of everyone. And i will not rest until you and Salem are stopped."

Ironwood pants in exhaustion as he catches his breath.

"Oh really, look at you, all this bravado and nothing to show for it. You call yourself a General, but all those corpses in Mantle and Atlas can beg to differ. The way you operate has endangered more people than saved. You have only your own virtuous delusions to blame." Jaune Dark said as Ironwood charges at him

They exchange several punches and kicks before Ironwood shoots Jaune Dark in the stomach, breaking his Aura with one hit.

"I'll show you what a man that has nothing to lose can do." Ironwood said

"You fool, you have everything to lose, and I have everything to gain right before my feet."

As Ironwood reloads, Crocea Mors MKII begins to transform into a rifle like weapon, the hilt morphing into a pistol grip. A dark grey colored magazine pops out from the left side of the weapon. The front of the weapon resembles that of an M1 Garand rifle.

"I'd like to introduce you to another friend of mine James, I call her Scorned Wrath." Jaune Dark said, opening fire.

Ironwood manages to dodge each shot until one hits him in the leg, making him kneel down in pain. He looks up to see Jaune Dark smacking him in the face with the stock of his weapon, knocking him down. The rifle morphs back into sword form as Dark walks up to the disgraced General.

"What are you waiting for, just kill me already." Ironwood said, his spirit utterly broken.

"Killing you would only end your suffering, but then again i still need you out of my way."

Ironwood then suddenly levaiates off of the ground, his feet 12 inches off of the ground. He is completely unable to move. Jaune Dark ignites his sword with a green flame, before then cutting off his left leg. He yells in pure agony as his leg flies several feet away from him. His stump however is cauterized. Ironwood grabs the stump with his free hand as Jaune Dark walks up to him.

"Well this a splendid turn of events, now i've broken your spirit and your humanity, not that you had any."

Ironwood remains silent as Jaune Dark looks at the vault.

"Now do you want to give me the Relic?" Dark demanded

* * *

"Hey old man!" Called the voice of Jaune as he hears the elevator descending down, A surprised Dark and Ironwood look at the elevator to see Jaune and Oscar emerge.

"Ready for a blast from your past?" Jaune said, drawing Crocea Mors

"Hello Jaune, it's been a bit since our last battle." Dark said

"And this'll be the last" Jaune said

Jaune Dark glances over at Oscar, instantly recognizing him as Ozpin's reincarnation.

"So this is the new Ozpin, a child?" Jaune Dark said, chuckling

"It's over Dark, I'm going to rid this world of your evil once and for all." Jaune said

"You know, little Ruby said something similar in my time. Such a shame she was wrong."

Jaune Dark flies towards Jaune, his younger self quickly blocks the attack before it hits his head.

"Now let's see if you're more entertaining than that embarrassment over there," Dark said, nodding towards Ironwood

The two strike each other with a barrage of quick and heavy blade strikes. Jaune Dark gleefully smiles as he flips in the air and behind Jaune. He moves away just in time as Dark's blade cracks the ground.

"I suppose you don't know where the Winter Maiden is?" Jaune Dark said as his strike is blocked by Jaune's shield.

"If I did, why would I tell you?" Jaune said

"It's either that or this whole Kingdom gets leveled when Salem arrives."

"So you do work for her?" Jaune said

"Well in my timeline yes, until she too outlived her usefulness."

Jaune Dark then charges a green fireball in his left hand. Jaune looks on in shock as he throws it at him. He dodges the blow in time, the fireball hitting a nearby block of ice.

The two continue their clash, Dark nearly overwhelms Jaune several times as he struggles to maintain. Jaune Dark strikes at his legs, knocking him down, as well as diminishing his Aura.

"That was a dirty move Dark, you have no honor at all." Jaune said as he gets up

"Honor? Ha, don't make me laugh, in a fight it's either you win, or you lose. I would've thought Pyrrha taught you that." Jaune Dark said, sadistically smirking

An enraged expression forms on Jaune's face as they clash blades, Jaune hitting even harder. Dark almost loses the grip on his weapon.

"Why do you keep fighting?, Without the Staff, you can't stop me?" Jaune said

"Because it's right."

"Don't make me laugh," Dark said, slicing open his left forearm, causing him to yell in pain. Jaune kneels down to the ground

"Alright Jaune, since you are one stubborn son of a bitch, I'm just going to kill you, and then I am going to ransack this shithole of a planet like i did so long ago."

Without warning, Jaune plunges Crocea Mors into Dark's chest as soon as his guard is down. He gasps in pain as he gives Jaune a surprised look.

"No, impossible, there's no way you wounded me, your a dunce, a buffoon!" Dark yelled

"Yeah, but I'm the buffoon that beat you." Jaune said, removing his blade as he drags his evil counterpart to the edge of the bridge, purplish black blood leaking from Dark's wound.

"Wait Jaune buddy, think about what you're doing for a minute. You wouldn't possibly kill yourself would you?"

"Me no, you, yes" Jaune said as he throws him off of the bridge.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Jaune Dark said, telekinetically pulling Oscar towards him.

"Oscar no!" Jaune yelled as they both descend down. Jaune Dark lets out a yell of rage as he disintegrates.


End file.
